The New Law
by Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER
Summary: It has been a year since the battle of Hogwarts and the Minstry of Magic outs forward a new law...A marriage law the Minstry now chooses people spouses. Rated T for Language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Law

**The New Law**

**Hello I'm back after SO long I've had writer's block but here's a new story. I hope you like it.**

**This is a Marriage Law Fanfic. It will also be a Hermione/Fred Fanfic so if you don't like those I think you should leave now ]=**

**In this Fanfic I made it so Percy died being crushed under the wall that Fred was meant to die under but he pushed Fred away and got caught under it.**

**Please review thanks**

**I also want to thank my Beta irishwerewolf :D**

**;D**

**Disclaimer: Trust me if i owned Harry Potter then NO ONE but all the death eaters and Voldemort would be dead but i'm not so anything you reconise is not mine D';**

* * *

It had been a year since the battle of Hogwarts and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and all the Weasley's besides Mr. Weasley, were at a grave yard in front of a grave that read:

**Percy Ignatius Weasley**

**22 August 1976 – 2 May 1998**

**Great Brother and Son, a hard worker, Loyal to His Family**

**We all forgive you, son**

Ginny was softly sobbing into Harry's jacket mourning for her brother who was crushed by a wall saving their brother Fred.

Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Bill, who was comforting his wife Fleur, were staring at the grave each thinking about their brother and friend.

Mrs. Weasley had silent tears running down her face as she sat at the head of her son's grave. The only sounds you could hear were Ginny's quiet sobs and Bill quietly comforting his wife until a loud 'CRACK' was heard. Mr. Weasley came over and pulled his wife to him who started crying into his robes. Everyone was still staring at Percy's grave until Mr. Weasley said to his sons and daughters, "A new laws been passed…A marriage law."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I know I am evil for putting a cliffy and for making the chapter so short sorry but you will be getting the next chapter soon. I also think that it is safe to say that the Weasley's considered Harry and Hermione as a part of their family.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

**Disclaimer: I was hoping to get the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas but I got a laptop instead so sadly the rights of anything you recognise still belong to the great J. K. Rowling.**

**Author's note:Thank you everyone. You have no idea how happy I was when I went into my mail this morning and found out that 9 PEOPLE had either Alerted or Favourited my story and that I already had 2 reviews, I was so happy so I just want to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU AND YOU ROCK SO MUCH! Now on with the story.**

**I want to thank my awesome Beta irishwerewolf**

**;D**

* * *

Everyone just stared at Mr. Weasley in shock. Then Ginny wailed and started sobbing into Harry's jacket say things, "l just l...lost my b...b...brother without a choice. I...I can't lose Harry as well."

Then everyone burst and started shouting.

"HOW DARE THEY!"

"THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME AND FLEUR?"

"WHAT IF WE WHERE GOING TO PROPOSE TO OUR GIRLFRIENDS?"

"I DIDN'T KILL VOLDEMORT FOR THE MINISTRY TO DO THIS!"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR RIGHTS?"

"SLIENCE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted making everyone stop. She then turned to Percy's grave and said, "I'll talk to you soon Percy," pressing a kiss onto the grave and turned to her remaining children.

"I want everyone home within the next 5 minutes," she and Mr. Weasley then disappeared with a 'CRACK.'

"Bye Perce," Charlie and Bill said before Disapparating away with Fleur.

"See ya Percy," everyone else but Fred said before also Disapparating

"Thanks again Percy," Fred said before Disapparating away to the Burrow. If he had stayed a minute longer he would have heard a voice saying, "You're Welcome, Fred."

(A.N. I thought of leaving the Chapter here but then looking at the first chapter and I decided against it)

Back at the Burrow everyone was looking at Mr. Weasley who had the Daily Prophet in his hands. When Fred stood by the table, he started reading the article

**_Ministry Puts Forward Marriage Law_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shalklebot called a press conference yesterday afternoon to announce a new law he described the law in full detail._

_"The Marriage Law was first put into effect in 1480. Back then you would have to get married to the person the Ministry chose on the date they set at the time they set. It didn't matter if you were already married unless the ministry agreed to your marriage. If you disagreed you would be killed on the spot. It was abolished in 1513. We have of course changed it. Now if you are already married, engaged, under 17, or over 30 then you are an exception to this law. What will happen is the Ministry will send you a letter on the 3rd of May stating the name of your spouse. You will then have to marry this person within 6 months. You are also required to produce 3 magical children within 6 years of marriage. If you do produce a child, but the child is not magical you will be given another year. It is up to you whether or not you want more. We will be matching you with your soul mates so if you are dating your soul mate then you are very lucky. We put this law forward because the war has put a big drop in our numbers and we need more magical people or the British wizards and witches will risk becoming extinct. You cannot become engaged to one of your choice after 6:00am on the 2nd of May."_

_The Minister then turned to his assistant who reminded him of another law the ministry is putting into effect: a Pregnancy Law._

_"The Pregnancy Law counts to all couples already married under 35 and don't already have at least 4 children. This law states that all couples must have at least 4 children in the next 8 years whether that you have more or not is up to you."_

_He then added before leaving, "There will be rules to these laws. Already married couples will get a letter informing them on when their meeting is. New couples will be sent their meeting dates on the 4th of May."_

_He then left the our wizarding nation wondering who will they get and who will get the dashing Harry Potter?_

When Mr. Weasley finished reading everyone was silent, wishing it wouldn't be this way.

* * *

**I am so sorry if this chapter is rubbish. I am not very good at writing stories, but I think this is my best. Now for the question: what should I call Bill and Fleur's first child? I am planning on making him a boy. Please give me some ideas (other than Louis) and also review**

**;D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letters

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Ok... I do not and unfortunately will never own Harry Potter.**

**Hello thanks again for the reviews and I want to specially 'Guest' for his review but I have chosen Antoine which CocoRocks was ever so kind to tell me so thanks to you to now on with the story**

**Special thanks to my awesome Beta irishwerewolf**

**;D**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

It was 6am and Ginny was shaking me awake.

"Why are you waking me up Gin? It's a Sunday!" I asked

"Hermione we are getting our letters today. Remember?" she shouted. I jumped out of bed so fast that Ginny, who was sitting next to me on my bed, fell face first on to the floor.

"Merlin, Hermione! Can you be any faster?"

"Sorry, Ginny but you gave me a bit of a shock. I had forgotten that we get the letters today!" Hermione babbled as she got changed

"Well, what we are waiting for? You, Fred, and George in the kitchen," Ginny said leaving with Hermione following behind her.

_Fred's POV_

I was woken up by George saying that we needed to get to mum and dad's place quickly since the letters were there. He looked like a nervous wreck. I don't blame him. The letter for him at mum and dad's place could make him either marry his girlfriend, Angelina, or force him to break up with her. We went to mum and dad's place to find everyone standing next to the table in the kitchen, staring at seven letters.

_Everyone's POV_

"Ok," Mum said in a shaky voice. "Bill and Fleur, open yours first," she said handing them one of the letters.

Bill toke the letter from Mrs. Weasley, his hands shaking.

"Should I read it out loud?"

"That's up to you and Fleur dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. He looked at Fleur who nodded and opened the letter.

"**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley,**

**Since you two are already married you have been submitted to the Pregnancy Law. This law requires you to you to have 4 children in the next 8 years.**

**We are aware…"**

Bill had stopped reading staring at the page in shock

"Bill, vhat's vrong? Vhat does it say?" Fleur asked.

He simply gave her the letter she read it her eyes growing wider as she skimmed the page.

"Oh, I guess that's why I've been sick each morning." She turned to Bill who smiled and picked her twirling her around he shouted.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY! A LITTLE ANOTOINE OR DOMINQUE!" Fleur was laughing in his arms. Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"My little boy's having a baby!" She managed to stop Bill twirling Fleur around and hugged them in congratulations.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Ginny shouted also hugging Bill and Fleur.

"Ok, ok! Congrats Bill and Fleur, but we really have to get on with opening the rest of the letters," Mr. Weasley said. Everyone instantly went silent.

"Ok, you go first Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said passing him one of the letters. He gulped before taking the letter. He opened it and read it then visibly relaxed.

"Rebecca Bones. She was in the year below me and boy was she fine. I wonder if she still is," he said with a cheeky grin. Bill, George, Fred, Ron and Harry chuckled.

"We'll be sure to invite her around," Mrs. Weasley said a slight disapproval in her voice.

"Yes, mum of course."

"George, Fred your go," Mrs. Weasley said handing them their letters.

"Ready Gred?"

"As ready as I will ever be Forge."

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

They opened their letters Fred went into shock and sat down while George whooped and started doing a victory dance.

"I GOT ANGELINA!" he repeated over and over until Mrs. Weasley shushed him.

"Who did you get Forge?" he asked smiling.

"I'll say it last," he said in a croaky voice.

"Ok Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny who goes first?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing them the last of the letters.

"I'll go first," Harry said looking very tense. He opened his letter and like Charlie visibly relaxed, "Ginny, I think you should open yours." Ginny looked puzzled and opened her letter. She read it slowly and then screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT HARRY!" She kissed Harry who was smiling at her reaction and kissed her back.

"Go on Ron" Harry said looking at him. Ron opened his latter and read it as he did he face became redder and redder with rage.

"Who did you get Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Audrey Green…Who is she?" he asked.

"Oh Audrey! She's really nice. She's a Hufflepuff in my year," Ginny said. Ron looked at her angrily before turning to Hermione.

"Who did you get?" he asked, everyone looking at her.

_Hermione's POV_

Everyone was staring at me. I looked down at the letter in my hands.

**Miss Hermione Granger**

I wonder how long I will be that for, I wonder what will my new surname that replaces Granger will be. I opened the letter,

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**As you are not married, over 17 and under 30 you have been submitted to the Marriage Law. This law requires you to marry the spouse named at the bottom of the page in the next 6 months. Once married, you must have at least 3 children on the next 6 years. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Your spouse shall be:**

**Mr. Fredrick Weasley**

**Please meet your future spouse before your meeting**.

Everyone was still looking at me.

"Who did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked. I ignored her and looked at Fred.

"Why do you think...?" I started.

"I don't know."

"The Ministry said that soul mates that would be paired together."

"Then…"

"Am I missing something?" Ron had interrupted Fred's question.

"Who did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked again. George looked at Fred's letter

"Hermione? Fred got Hermione!" he said.

Everyone looked at us.

* * *

**That chapter's done. I have decide to change the rating to T so if you see that's its T and not M then that's why. Thanks for reading! Please review. See you all next time**

**;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Ron the Idoit

**A/N**

**Hello again how are you all doing? I'm very happy because I finished this chapter! Now I must warn you if you don't like shouting then you won't like this chapter. And this chapter has a bit of swearing in which is why the story is rated T. Please review**

**;D**

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own Harry Potter! Then who does? J. K. Rowling…. Ah man I thought I did very well if you recognise any Harry potter thing then it's not mine it's this J. K. Rowling's… I'm going to go and grumble now enjoy grumble, grumble, grumble…**

* * *

Hermione's POV

"You got Fred Hermione" Ginny said I nodded

"YAY! YOU WILL STILL BE MY SISTER! OH MY GOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!"

"NO IT'S NOT" Ron shouted he then turned to Fred "HERMIONE IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

I was shocked we had talked about this after the war. We had talked about the Kiss and us we had decide we will and always have had a brother/sister relationship! I'm not some object out for grabs! I fucking hate Ron right now he's being a good for nothing idoit

"Really Hermione I'm a good for nothing idoit am I?" Ron asked his voice like ice

"How much did I say?" I asked Ginny before answering the idoit

"All you said was 'I Fucking hate Ron right now he's being a good for nothing idoit'" She answered

"Thank you Ginny and yes Ron you are a good for nothing Idoit do you want to know why?"

"Do tell Hermione but whatever you say you will still be mine!" he replied his voice still like ice.

"I wasn't yours and I won't be Fred's until we are married and guess what Ron EVEN THEN I WON'T BE HIS BECAUSE I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MYSELF THAT'S WHY YOUR BEING A FUCKING IDOIT! AND WHY NOW TO ME YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ONE BECAUSE I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MY SELF NOT, Not, not even my parents" I ran out crying wishing I hadn't.

No one's POV In the Burrow

Everyone was shocked at Hermione's outburst but that didn't stop Ron from saying after she left

"She's still mine Fred so watch out"

"Still yours? Ron HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! SHE JUST SHOUTED AT YOU FULL A FULL 2 MINUTES ABOUT HOW SHES BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT HERSELF AND NEVER WILL" Fred replied

"OH SO NOW YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!" Ron replied

"I HAVE SINCE MY 6TH YEAR FOR ME 4TH FOR YOU AT AND I QUOTE 'IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK'" He replied but before Ron could reply Mrs Weasley butt in

"RONALD WEASLEY SHES CRYING BY THE WOODS BECAUSE OF YOU DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"No mum he doesn't because he is a FUCKING IDOIT AND HAS THE EMOINTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON, SHES OUT THERE CRYING BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID WORDS RON!" Fred shouted

"SHE CAN CRY ALL SHE FUCKING WANTS THE FACT STILL IS THAT SHE BELONGS TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE!"

"RON YOU IDOIT NOW AUNDREY BELONGS TO YOU AND HERMIONE BELONGS TO ME OR HERSELF BUT YOU CANT DECIDE THAT!" after shouting this Fred punched Ron in the face and ran out to Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She yelled after fixing his nose (Which had gotten damaged after Fred's punch)

"I'VE DONE NOTH…"

"NOW!"

Ron left for his room in fury

Fred's POV *Fred and Hermione*

I walked over to Hermione she didn't hear me. I sat next to her by the big oak tree she still didn't notice me. I waited a few minutes just listening to her sobs, it broke through me she hadn't cried like this since she came back from finding her parents…she just stopped. I take her into my arms she jumps and looks up at me

"F… F… Fred" She says before breaking down into more tears

"Come on Hermione you haven't cried since you came back from finding your parents"

"I s… s… stopped because my parents decide that they didn't want anything to do with me or magic and stayed in Australia" She broke down again I froze her parents just told her to fuck of and never come back!

"When happened Hermione you can tell me" I said gently squeezing her she calmed down enough to tell me

"I fixed their memories and told them what happened and they told me they don't mind what I did but they need to think and left the room. When they came back they told me that they have come to a 'hard' decision they had decide to stay in Australia and they were going to adopt another child… a non-magical one they told me they were feed up with me and my magic and told me to go back to the burrow where I belong" She broke down into load sobs I hugged her close to me whispering soothing words into her ear but that didn't stop me from thinking. I can't believe the nerve of these people. I mean who does that to their child? I certainly would NOT do that to my children and I know my family wouldn't do it.

I looked down at Hermione an hour later she was sleeping she looked so peaceful but there was still tear mark running down her face. I picked her up and brought her inside. Laying her on to the sofa and putting a blanket on her I thought I have to confront her about this and I have to do it soon…

* * *

**A/N**

**I know you all hate me for making Ron an Idoit and or making Hermione's parents so mean but I had to so the plot fits together any way please give me reviews thanks **

**;D**


	5. Authors Note

**Hello everyone I am very sorry for not updating and I hope I haven't lost any readers. But I am afraid I have gotten the dreaded writers block and will not be writing for a while I am so sorry and hope I will not lose any readers. Please bear with me and I promise I will put up 2 chapters after I have gotton passed my writers block thank you all**

**;D**


	6. Chapter 5: Talks

**A/n**

**Hello my readers…If I have any left. I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so long but I had Writers block as you all know from my authors note and when I got over it, it took me forever to write the next 2 chapters I promised you because it wasn't fully gone which sucks and my friend came over then I went to hers and well it took me a while to get it up but it's up now anyway let's forget about that and carry on reading! Please review**

**;D**

* * *

No one's POV

After dealing with Hermione, Fred walked into the kitchen to find everyone still there talking well Ron wasn't there but he wasn't counting him.

"Fred how's Hermione" Mrs Weasley asked

"She's fine mum, she fell asleep crying, she's in the sofa right now" he replied

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her crying since she came back from getting her parents she just… stopped" Harry said Ginny's eyes narrowed

"Fred did Hermione say anything about her parents"

Fred gave a big sigh and looked at his twin who like everyone else looked at him in curiosity.

"Yes she did but I don't have the right to tell, its Hermione's information to tell not mine." Fred replied

"But you know what happened" Mr Weasley clarified

"Yes"

"Fred dear eat some lunch" Mrs Weasley said putting a sandwich on the table It seemed as of everyone had already eaten since no one complained. Fred sat and ate while everyone was talking trying to get the information out of them no one noticed Hermione walk in.

Hermione's POV

I woke up to find myself on the sofa in the Burrow. I wondered how did I get here, then the events from earlier came back to me, Ron's words go over in my head _'Hermione is mine and always will' _I remember running out and oh no I told Fred! I promised myself I wouldn't tell ANOYONE and now I've told him. I was about to cry when I heard everyone their all in the Kitchen I can't cry with them there, I walk over to the kitchen no one noticed me then Ginny said

"Come on Fred tell us what happened that way we have a reason to kill her parents"

Before Fred could answer I did

"If I tell you, you all will not kill my parents"

"Hermione dear when did you wake up?" Mrs Weasley asked

"I woke up a few minutes ago Mrs Weasley"

"Wait you will tell us what happened in full detail?" Ginny asked

"If you promise not to kill my parents I guess" I replied

"Wait don't tell yet" Charlie said

"Why not?" Bill asked

"If Ron knows what happened he might see why Hermione reacted that way

"As long as he doesn't say anything about me belonging to him"

When Charlie and Ron came back down Ron looked furious

"I put a silenco on him" Charlie explained making Ron look more furious

"You don't have to tell dear" Mrs Weasley said

"No I think that if Fred knows then you should all know" I replied think over what I should say I decided to tell them I whole story

"I found my parents in Sydney and fixed their memories I knew that they would remember everything they did during the months they had stayed in Sydney so when they told me I wasn't surprised when they told me. We had a very short reunion which wasn't that happy from them but I thought it was because they had forgotten about me so it didn't seem so long for them. I told them what happened, everything that happened" I added with a pointed look at Harry who raised an eyebrow. "When I finished telling the story we all silent…It was an awkward silence. Mum and Dad looked at each other and then Dad said that he and mum needed to talk and they left the room to 'talk' for about 10 minutes." I put my face in my hands as the horrible memories came back to me and continued in a chocked sort of voice "When they came back they said Well done for surviving and then started to point out how bad my plan was. The asked me what would happen if I died and I said that they would get their memories back but know about me and me dyeing" **(A/N I know that isn't what really happens but It will happen in my Fanfiction) **

"WHO cares about all of this really?" a voice said it was harsh I looked up to see everyone looking at Ron in surprise "Even if it did happen the fact still is Hermione that your still…" He was cut off by Ginny sending him a Silenco she then said

"Even if you don't care you will stay here and listen, Carry on Hermione"

I was staring at Ron when Ginny told me to carry on "My dad then said 'Dear your mother and I since childhood have both hated magic of any sort we both stuck to the facts and the fact is there isn't any facts behind magic. We didn't tell you because we wanted you to have a happy life you know we can't have any more children. But when we discovered you are magical we started talking and decided to wait a while but our hate for magic began to grow as you grew since we didn't see you that much I know we could have said no you can't go and see your friends but we felt that would be to selfish. But what you did has pushed us over the edge" My voice started to get choky again. "I...I asked them what do you mean? Mum replied saying 'we are going to adopt some more children some Non-magical children and we don't want you are any of your freak friends here ever again now LEAVE!' I was shocked I didn't know w…what to do they didn't say anything about this before and they were now kicking me out I asked them were should I go as we stepped into the hall and neared the door they looked at me as if I was c…c…crazy and said that I should come back here. I left the next morning"

"Hermione" Mrs Weasley started "what do you do on the day's I tell you to go and visit them?" She sounded guilty

"I do go and see them but they don't see me" My voice had become more confident "I make myself invisible **(A/n I can't remember the spell for this so if anyone knows then don't be afraid to say so) **They now have a little boy and girl called Jana and Mark they have told them about me they have one picture of me in the living room form when I was younger. They told them that I was a selfish girl who wanted more then what they can give and I moved to England to get it but I'm now homeless and can't afford to send them a letter at least once a month let alone fly back." I stood up and walked out to the woods unable to keep my tears in but not wanting to breakdown in front of all the Weasley's I didn't notice Fred follow me.

* * *

**Ok I know that this chapter is a bit of a bummer but after the next one it gets a bit more cheerful. Read on and review!**

**;D**


	7. Chapter 6: 15 Questions

**Well here's Chapter 6 remember to review**

* * *

Fred's POV

Hermione started to walk out after telling the story she looked as if she was crying why she didn't cry in front of the family I don't know. I decided to follow her she walked to the tree she was at last time. I caught up with her and sat down with her in my lap she cried into my top it softy became wet.

After a while she stopped crying and said

"Thanks Fred and sorry about your shirt"

"Hermione I can simply Scourgify my shirt you know that" I replied

We sat in silence. Then Hermione started laughing

"Erm… Hermione, why are you laughing?" I asked

"Well Ever since the letters came, the only times we've spent together I've been crying" she giggled but I didn't get how it was funny oh well

"Well what should we do now? Apart from crying I mean" I said pretending I get the joke.

"Well we could play 15 questions…" She said

"What is 15 questions?"

"Oh it's a muggle game that my friend and I made up. What you do is you ask me 15 questions that I have to answer no matter what then I ask you questions that you have to ask…" Hermione answered

"Ok then…let's play" I said she then got off my lap and sat in front of me.

"You ask first" she said

"Ok what's…"

* * *

**Ok that's one chapter done about 1 billion more to go.I am reeeeaaallllyyy sorry for being so long to update! You have noooo idea how guilty i feel for being soo late! I also have 2 questions so please answer them in a review **

**Don't you hate it when you find something funny but no one else does? And don't worry if you don't get the joke I don't get it my slef but I thought it would be fun to put in.**

**What questions do you want to be asked? It can be anything you want say either 1 questions 2 questions or 3 that's the limit**

**Please review**

**;D**


	8. Chapter 7: Fred's Questions

**Hi again here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter grumble grumble grumble**

* * *

No One's POV

"Ok what's your favourite subject?"

"My favourite subject is Charms ever since that first lesson with 'Wingarduim Leviosa'"

"What is your favourite WWW product?"

"The Whizz-bangs they remind me out the 5th of November"

"What happens on the 5th of November?"

"Before I went to Hogwarts my parents and I would go to the fireworks parade in the village every year we would watch the parade go passed and then watch the fireworks light up the sky afterwards. Whizz-bangs look just like the" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she thought about her parents

"What about your favourite magical memory?"

Hermione smiled

"My favourite Magical memory is the day you and George tried to put names into the Goblet of Fire it was so funny watching you two fighting as if your teenagers but looking like 80 year old men with full-grown beards…" she giggled at the end

Fred smiled as he came up with the next question

"Why did you date Ron? I mean he's always been a git"

"I don't acutely know why I did, it was almost expected of us I guess and we caved I think…" Hermione was cut off by a scream from the Burrow.

"Can we continue later?" Hermione asked

"Yeah let's just find out what that screams is though" they ran to the Burrow to find…

* * *

**Ok I know that you all want to know what's going on at the Burrow but to be honest I have no ideas on what questions you all want me to ask so I created a seen at the Burrow and gave you all a bit more time so PLEASE give me some ideas on some questions to ask. Oh and I properly won't be updating for about a week I started Yr 10 on Wednesday and trust its not the best of years in 2 days I got 7 pieces of homework. So yeah it properly won't be a week until I update PLEASE review and tell me any questions you want Fred to ask Hermione or Hermione to ask Fred. Thanks **

**;D**


	9. Chapter 8: Ginny's Scream

**HELLO I am back and you all have nooooo idea how sorry I am! School just started again and I just started year 10 and I ALREADY HAVE A TOM OF HOMEWORK! So yeah I have barely any time but I manged to write up a chapter and here it is I am soo sorry it explains the scream a little bit but not that much I PROMISE that I will have to next chapter up within a week…If not then you can all slap me please review.**

* * *

Harry's POV

Me and the rest of the Weasley's just sat in silence after Hermione told her story we just sat there for who knows how long and then Ron who had again gotten the silencing spell of said

"I don't know why you all are so shocked, she's just saying it to keep you all on her side"

I don't know why I did it but I just burst at that point he had said to much

"You know what Ron she's telling the truth do you want to know how I know she's telling the truth? Because over the time we were all on the run we all got to know each other and know when the other lies and she's not. And you also know that Hermione doesn't belong to anyone anymore unless shes says she does SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE AND GO APOLGISE TO HER GOD DAMMIT!"

The look on his face clearly said 'Maybe I do care' But it didn't matter I had to shout at him to get it into his head what if I had died then what would happen if they got into a fight? I wouldn't be there I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ginny ask

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what dear" Mrs Weasley replied

"Oh nothing it was properly my imagination"

After a few minutes Ginny said

"I'm going outside for a moment" No one saw any danger in this not even me but after a few moments of her being outside she scream really loud…

* * *

**Again im soooo sorry for the long update and I promise the next one will be soon im also sorry fot this rubbish chapter please don't hate me and keep on readin and reviewing thanks hears a cookie for all of you Great readers (:::)**

**:D**


	10. Almost not on hold

THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED!

Sorry for updated ting for so long! I am a terrible another but don't worry I'p am just finishing the next chapter it should be up by next week, 2 weeks being the latest! please bare with me until then and please don't give lip on my story!

Narnia and Harry Potter 4EVER


	11. Chapter 9: How would I scream that?

**Hiya! I'm back form the dead and I've got a great chapter for you all thank you all for staying with my story, I will have the next chapter up next Friday that I can promise since I have almost finished it so it will be up next week**

Ginny's POV

I went outside, I swear I had heard something just now like a small rustling…I look around and see a strange movement by the pond at the back of the garden. I hope it's not Hermione and Fred having a snog, I'm going to her kill parents on day.

As I get closer, I see a flash of black and start running towards it, I turn the corner and see Cho Chang standing next to the pond

"I bet your so happy getting Harry Potter as your husband" she sneered at me I just stare at her in shock, How did she get here only friends and family are allowed in the wards dad made sure of that!

"But you haven't really thought about what the person who should really marry him did you" what was she talking about Harry didn't belong to anybody…

"And I'm going to make you remember that I'm supposed to be Harry Potter's wife I will make you scream it to the whole world if I have to!"

"And how would you make me scream that?" I asked reaching for my wand

"Like this CRUCIO!"

After that I only felt pain all over my body, like there was red-hot knifes stabbing every bit of me, but I didn't scream I had been cruicoed by the Carrows enough to know how it felt, Cho stopped the spell

"Why aren't you screaming?! I guess I will have to make it more painful then!" she said before bellowing "CRUCIO!"

The knifes came again only this time they dug even deeper into me, I started to scream as if my life deepened on it, I hurt too much not to.

I didn't hear my family come over nor did I feel Cho's spell stop by someone stupefying her all I felt was the knifes stuck all over my skin I did hear Harry saying

"Ginny what happened? Ginny! Don't fall asleep!" before everything went black.

**Thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
